


Bullseye

by magicandarchery



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandarchery/pseuds/magicandarchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec gives Magnus an archery lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullseye

**Author's Note:**

> My memory is fuzzy since it's been so long since I've read the books, but some dialogue could have possibly been borrowed, so credit where credit is due.

The courtyard of the Institute wasn't necessarily the best place for archery, and yet Alec stood at one end, among the trees, bow in hand, watching as the arrow he had just released hit the center of the target at the opposite end.

Alec had been awake for some time and had ventured out to clear his head from the previous night’s mission. The brightness of the sunrise had given way to that crisp, early morning glow, and the brisk fall air bit at his cheeks as he crossed the yard to retrieve his arrows. He briefly entertained the thought that perhaps he should have worn something slightly warmer than jeans and a dark long sleeved shirt, but dismissed the thought as he once again nocked his bow, drew back, and released, the arrow hitting exactly in the center of the target once again.

“Bullseye,” said a familiar voice behind Alec and he smiled a half smile with a soft laugh as he turned to see Magnus standing there, dressed as plainly as Alec had ever seen him in black pants and a hunter green sweater.

“Hey,” Alec greeted him, his smile growing as Magnus moved forward, closing the distance between them. “I wasn't expecting to see you so early,” he continued, reaching for Magnus’ hip to draw him closer and brushed a gentle kiss against his forehead.

It was simple, yes, but it made Magnus smile just the same to see Alec growing evermore comfortable with him, what they had, and with himself.

“Well I would still be canoodling with my magnificent self if it hadn't been for Izzy calling me about Clary’s demon attack,” Magnus said in his usual fashion.

Alec nodded. There had been no way for Clary to avoid it; she had been fighting off one demon as he, Jace, and Izzy had been fending off several others. One had gotten past them all, and while Jace and Alec had taken it down together it hadn't been before the demon had attacked Clary, leaving deep gashes in her skin and demon venom in her blood. Clary collapsing back into Jace’s arms and Izzy quickly kneeling to carefully administer healing runes still ran through Alec’s mind.

“Is she going to be okay?” Alec asked, a note of concern in his voice. He and Clary hadn’t always gotten along, but they had grown into something like friends over the past several months as they had worked to rescue Jace after he left with Valentine and Alec had learned about how she had taken a stand for his right to happiness with Lydia before the wedding, even though he had given her absolutely no reason to that point to defend him.

“She’ll be fine,” Magnus nodded and gestured to the bow still in Alec’s hand. “Isn't it a little early for weapons training, Alexander?”

“Oh,” Alec grinned and reached back to rub his hand along the back of his neck. “No. No, it's not training. It's um … just … clearing my head, actually. It helps me to relax sometimes.

Magnus noted the way Alec’s face lit up as he spoke, how the early morning sun caught the glimmer in Alec’s eye just that much more.

“Have you ever tried it?” Alec asked.

“I have not,” Magnus answered with some note of amusement in his voice. Of all the adventures he had been on with friends and past lovers, nothing had involved bows and quivers.

“Well,” Alec grinned and nodded to where he had been standing moments before.

Alec didn't need to say the rest. Magnus saw the  _ let me show you _ in the smile on his face and the even more noticeable gleam in his eye. Magnus merely nodded with an amused grin of his own as he moved to stand where Alec had gestured, taking the bow Alec offered into his own hand as Alec plucked up an arrow.

Alec stood behind Magnus, fitting his torso, long and lean and solid, against Magnus’ back. Magnus leaned against him, his eyes following the movement of Alec’s hands, curling around his own on the bow, loading the arrow against the bowstring.

Alec reached for Magnus’s free hand and brought it up to the string. “Hold it here,” he instructed, his voice soft, moving Magnus’s hand into place and raising the bow to aim at the target. Magnus closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath to steady himself as he felt Alec guide his hand to draw the arrow back.

Alec tipped his head just slightly and caught a slight glimpse of Magnus’ closed eyes. He grinned. “It helps to keep your eyes open, you know,” he teased.

“I’m simply concentrating.” Magnus said as he opened his eyes and looked ahead at the target. He felt the rise and fall of Alec’s chest against his back, each breath deep and steady, and Magnus wasn’t sure if it was his own heartbeat or Alec’s that was pounding in his ears.

He closed his eyes again, just for a moment, opening them only when he felt Alec’s fingers relax against the bowstring. Magnus followed, watching as the arrow flew forward.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blue-eyes-and-bow-and-arrows


End file.
